This invention relates generally to torque transmitting couplings between input and output members in a mechanically powered transmission device. My invention relates particularly to torque transmitting devices in which relative movement, such as axial alignment, angular alignment or axial displacement may occur.
Examples of prior art devices are my own patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,411, Apr. 18, 1978 for RADIAL MISALIGNMENT COUPLING; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,170 and 3,242,694, issued to R. Schmidt on Feb. 12, 1974 and Mar. 29, 1966 respectively.